Karena The Taputian
Karena is a fan-made character created by Crossoverfan85 for the Nickelodeon Studios' TV series, "Kaput & Zosky". She is a female counterpart of Kaput About her Karena was born on February 23, 1976, on Poskita to her parents, Yukio and Maraiah. She is a short and dumpy female Taputian with long, red hair and green eyes. Her mate is Mr. Funny, and they have two children together: two sons named Colby and Tomiko. Karena enjoys crisperizing everything in sight, unlike her good friend, Zelda. She is a very protecting and caring mother, so if you mess with her sons, you're in BIG trouble. Karena's also a loving, caring wife, who loves Mr. Funny deeply and would do anything for him. Family Karena's family members are: Tekaru (grandfather on her father's side) Murikkia (grandmother on her father's side) Kurino (grandfather on her mother's side) Ishkia (grandmother on mother's side) Yukio (father) Maraiah (mother) Tengi (brother) Mr. Funny (husband) Colby (son) Tomiko (son) Mr. Nonsense (brother-in-law) Mr. Silly (brother-in-law) Miss Giggles (sister-in-law) Friends Karena has a lot of friends, and they are: Sarah, Taiama, Jamie, Adam, Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita, Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren, Stimpy, Adam, Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, and Lt. Adam Legend Enemies Karena also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Daegon Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Alien races